Destino
by Kim Usagi
Summary: Cuando eres especial ¿qué otra cosa puede deparar tu vida? Eso es lo que se preguntaba Víctor todos los días. Ya tenía 27 años. Tenía una vida y una carrera exitosa ¿qué más podría necesitar? Pero la vida le tenía una sorpresa. Aquél pequeño omega que conoció en la milicia, ahora era todo un hombre... y sentía que no debía dejarlo solo.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c79408bccf745cc4df6262e6fa6d611"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Prólogo/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c79408bccf745cc4df6262e6fa6d611"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En este mundo hay seres ocultos entre nosotros. Ellos son humanos, tan humanos como tú y yo. Sin embargo, son seres especiales que casi nadie conoce. Esta nueva raza de humanos está dentro del 3% de la población mundial y está dotada de dones. Dones que a continuación te voy a explicar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fbcfc646076721152b02e0e01afe416"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Digamos que naces con un género específico, ya sea hombre o mujer. Tu cuerpo desarrolla órganos sexuales específicos para clasificarte dentro de cada género, así como glándulas que determinan parte de tu desarrollo. Las hormonas sexuales femeninas controlan la normal formación de óvulos y su fecundación, y la formación del embrión y su desarrollo durante la gestación. Por estimulación de las hormonas gonadotropinas de la adenohipófisis, el ovario secreta dos hormonas sexuales: el estrógeno y la progesterona. El estrógeno es el responsable del crecimiento, desarrollo, madurez y mantenimiento del aparato reproductor femenino, los caracteres sexuales secundarios y el comportamiento reproductivo. También prepara al útero para la posible implantación del óvulo fecundado y estimula el desarrollo de las mamas al finalizar el embarazo. Además La progesterona, es secretada durante la liberación del óvulo y contribuye con el estrógeno a preparar al útero para la fijación del huevo/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d6566ad6987b840f4f276d4dc9f1b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Las hormonas sexuales masculinas son llamadas andrógenos. La principal de ellas es la testosterona. Los andrógenos también se producen por la estimulación de las hormonas gonadotrópica. Son las responsables del crecimiento, desarrollo, madurez y mantenimiento del aparato reproductor masculino, de los caracteres sexuales secundarios y de la conducta sexual./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da67ef2781c8fbb06d1ff9ad164095aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"También ejercen su influencia sobre las sexuales otras dos glándulas endocrinas: la tiroides y las suprarrenales. La tiroides actúa sobre los ciclos menstruales y, por lo tanto, sobre la fertilidad, y las suprarrenales contribuyen a mantener los caracteres sexuales propios del género./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17bba75f71fb4b2ce8f417cc8ec8972"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bueno, mucha explicación para el punto que nos compete, estas personas especiales./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012741c8d73868f6d95f8a5886cca186"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hace muchos años nuestro planeta se vio envuelto en demasiadas guerras. Por el petróleo, por el agua, por recursos naturales, que nosotros mismos, como humanidad, destruimos, pero eso no sería problema en sí, sino fuera porque algún loco se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de dejar estéril a la gente./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30a407f1725bd53eac1dd6ad8c4ee75"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tantas mujeres se vieron afectadas debido a esto, quedando incapaces de concebir, y bajando la tasa de natalidad de forma drástica, tanto que durante al menos 20 años no hubo ningún nacimiento, por lo que los científicos y los médicos de aquellos tiempos comenzaron a investigar y a experimentar en animales la forma de traer más bebés al mundo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f3b51f2131e78681030c72005ad2d8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Uno de sus experimentos fue extraer óvulos de primates e implantarlos en otros primates. Falló los primeros intentos, hasta que lograron los primeros resultados: un gorila fue capaz de concebir un pequeño mono cappuccino./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396fb082937c74b89092043312f6c338"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Estos experimentos fueron subiendo de nivel hasta que llegaron al punto humano. Primero implantaron óvulos humanos fecundados en gorilas, fallando. Después trataron de fecundar óvulos gorilas con espermatozoides humanos. Fallaron. Óvulos fecundados de gorilas en humanos, fallaron./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6741fec4bb0e8d2bb8679985c01fb6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los médicos empezaban a perder la esperanza y el riesgo de la extinción humana era latente./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c277227ece05b828f46165f641382f8b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hasta que después de casi 25 años regresó la esperanza./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40bf92e40bf961af52424a871a65bb4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De un pequeño poblado cercano a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, se dio el primer nacimiento de un bebé humano. Esto causó conmoción a nivel mundial ya que esa zona había sido devastada en medio de la guerra y sólo había quedado un lugar tóxico. Lo que antes había sido la hermosa selva del Amazonas ahora era un terreno hostil y radiactivo. Ese no debía ser el hogar para un bebé./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22c28a4db56f51d384cc01893834e0ca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La joven madre y el bebé fueron trasladados a un lugar seguro, donde se aseguraron que ambos recibieran la atención necesaria./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e08abeb0cba23373cc5d66acb0c3edd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Y ahora había un atisbo de esperanza. La madre había sido capaz de producir óvulos fértiles, a pesar del lugar donde vivía, por lo que un equipo de investigadores fue a estudiar la zona./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a86ca9fc99b6e7aef4ee0c3c87d2940"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La madre decidió donar sus óvulos, al igual que el padre del niño decidió donar espermatozoides. De esa forma, haciendo un estudio de su genética./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7107539c74b92f39464ac1ca86db037c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero basta de tantos detalles, en resumen encontraron la "fuente mágica", y pudieron recomenzar la fertilidad de las personas. Crearon un medicamento el cual les regresaba sus fortalezas en las glándulas sexuales, los óvulos se fortalecieron y se creó nuevamente el boom child./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f989fcfa5d9cac20e713ec40358b5db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aquellos que fueron niños o nacieron durante la guerra y no podían tener bebés, ahora eran hombres y mujeres que recuperaron la capacidad de concebir. El natalicio fue dándose poco a poco. Si las estadísticas decían años atrás que el promedio de edad era de 35-40 años, había bajado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34075fa9fe8bda6e5eeff9b2526e678e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los niños ahora eran al menos el 15% de la población actual./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a539bf5e1b923b920b2945713601c6de"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Se tardó un tiempo bastante considerable que regresáramos a tener un equilibrio poblacional./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ab0b8e0e963a6e3b1d337a4a6b2840"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba era que debido a eso nuestra humanidad diera el paso a esos seres de los que les hablaba al inicio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e394b78ca237afa740ad59089b05bf40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dentro de las nuevas características humanas están que la fortaleza física se ha incrementado. No cualquier enfermedad nos ataca. Sin embargo, las que antes eran graves se potencializaron, disparando la tasa de mortandad de enfermedades simples como una gripe./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ccd43a5f2ab50dd52700d75194d7c97"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Además de esto, también crearon nuevos géneros de sub humanos: los alfa, beta y omega./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93117fcca5ec6111a2f0e97119790b7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Creo que ya habrás escuchado de ellos al menos un poco. Los omegas son personas que se pueden embarazar, y los alfas los "machos pelo en pecho" que los embarazan. Pero ellos van más allá./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7317fd0ea858f2da6ed59c20b8ee65"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Supongo que entonces tendrás algo de dudas de qué son, y pues trataré de explicarlo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff33d905c4453afc94e017e787a32bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ALFAS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd4a31755b1a52bdf258157bad7e4e25"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los alfas tienen una mutación en sus glándulas, que segregan feromonas capaces de amedrentar a cualquier tipo de humano, ya sea hombre, mujer, beta u omega. Ellos además desarrollaron características físicas y psicológicas peculiares que los hacen líderes natos. No por nada la mayoría de los alfas conocidos actualmente son líderes militares o empresarios agresivos. Deportistas muy destacados también. En cuanto a su forma de reproducción, todos los alfas, independientemente si son de la rama hombre o mujer, TODOS tienen pene. En el caso de los hombres es natural, pero por las mujeres es una formación interna hecha con el clítoris y cuando están en celo se erecta como el pene masculino./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2359c8a303409fdd8dccb6de3e00df98"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Las mujeres alfa no producen óvulos fértiles, y no pasan por la menstruación. Pero conservan características físicas básicas del género femenino. Su cuerpo es capaz de cambiar para ser totalmente una mujer humana primaria tras una operación con la cual le removerían la glándula de la testosterona y los tejidos que harían que le crezca el pene y produzcan espermatozoides, y tras un largo sometimiento hormonal podría llegar a formar un útero capaz de albergar a un bebé, sin embargo tendría que ser por inseminación artificial porque hasta ahora no hay tratamiento efectivo que haga que sus óvulos sean fértiles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faac84e48ee4af611b6b769c060876be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca85af90443646021f1740a10468468"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Por último, los alfas segregan una hormona en la boca con la cual marcan a su pareja. Esta hormona se mezcla con la saliva, así que en el momento que un beta o un omega son mordidos, su vínculo se hace de forma fuerte tanto a nivel espiritual como a nivel biológico, ya que su cuerpo tiene una reacción fuerte ante su propia pareja./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd964b6ee67db90a864ea63892c439c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Es por eso que en cuanto entran en la milicia se les pide que ya tengan una pareja establecida, de lo contrario podrían sucumbir ante en celo de cualquier omega, trayendo problemas durante las misiones por la lucha territorial por el omega./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd279e4acff56d68913d1a348c247a9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ellos entran en celo dos veces al año, es decir, cada seis meses./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b84f8e3fba5bf993e3ba352d62d146"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BETA/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135688de17e47b4fa6ea5b146d1bfec4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un beta es un punto intermedio de la cadena. Ellos no desarrollan un órgano extra como los alfas o los omegas, en sí ellos no tienen muchas diferencias con los humanos primarios. La diferencia radica en su poder de control sobre las emociones ajenas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c2ec271b0df93555aa729c7ed684336"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin embargo se han vuelto parte vital ya que, además de los omegas, son los únicos que pueden procrear con los alfas, debido a que su cuerpo es capaz de soportar la presión del embarazo de los alfas, a diferencia de los humanos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="507e774ec633a3b3de5e2325c36fa708"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cuando recién se dio a conocer la existencia de los alfas, muchas mujeres humanas primarias intentaron procrear con los alfas, lo cual desencadenó muchos abortos espontáneos, y no se tiene un registro de un embarazo exitoso entre alfa y humana primaria./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b1206491945064d83106d1546c2b2c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los beta tuvieron mayor participación dentro de la cadena evolutiva cuando se dieron cuenta de sus capacidades, y si bien en un principio se les discriminaba por su mayor parecido a los humanos primarios y su incapacidad para marcar a un omega, su forma de controlar a las masas fue lo que se ganó el respeto de la mayoría de los clasificados./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba9bffd767098a444d6e906a7acc3c38"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los betas se desarrollan en su mayoría en ámbitos de la política, la comunicación y la educación, sin embargo en la historia se han encontrado betas que también han destacado en los deportes y la milicia dada su capacidad de raciocinio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0e0eac3ba3e3a706594863d9502d82"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No sufren del celo, pero pueden verse influenciados si un alfa los muerde, lo cual provocaría que entren en celo cada cuatro meses, con la misma intensidad que le ocurre a un omega./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d408da87e4c838f8915be22bc56387c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OMEGA/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c80bc6973be0f6635152d2716bf74619"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los omegas son hombres y mujeres que poseen órganos internos reproductivos femeninos (entiéndase: ovarios, útero, óvulos). En el caso de la mujer omega, los órganos los tienen al igual que una mujer humana primaria, pero la principal diferencia con las primarias es la ovulación. A diferencia de las primarias, las omegas sólo ovulan durante su celo, el cual ocurre cada tres meses hasta recibir su marca, y su menstruación dura aproximadamente quince días después de ello./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1931ae6cb1a02dac0a31b85818270e27"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En el caso del hombre omega los órganos se encuentran conectados en el ano, y al igual que la mujer omega, sufren de celo cada tres meses y su menstruación dura tres. Ellos también poseen su órgano masculino (testículos y pene), sin embargo no son fértiles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5bd68fbbb035e5b63f2db415d3ac9af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Al igual que las mujeres alfa, los hombres omega pueden regresar al grado de hombre humano primario con la extracción de las glándulas femeninas, y del útero que poseen. Pueden someterse a un tratamiento para poder tener una vida sexual normal, pero al igual que las mujeres alfa, sus espermatozoides son infértiles y no podrían fecundar tampoco óvulos de mujeres primarias./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4f40e3f5e8609dc579d25a2f8faa6e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El problema con los omegas radica en su incapacidad por poder controlar sus celos, en los cuales liberan feromonas muy fuertes las que hacen que el juicio de los alfas se nublen, así como su capacidad de raciocinio, por lo que a lo largo de la historia, desde que los primeros omegas fueron descubiertos, los alfas se han enfrascado en peleas a muerte por ellos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1890e37b6a27b0557308385c4fc9547a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los celos omegas disminuyen una vez que son marcados, ya que la glándula que segrega las hormonas se encuentra en la nuca, donde al ser mordidos por los alfas, a nivel biológico da un desencadenante donde ambas hormonas se mezclan y tienen mejor control sobre las feromonas que segregan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b14f329b2587008ddb8352a815abc8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e493aed3253eae8b1526c51b2be0750c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f5727fddc99a2d4e35912b7315a80d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los omegas normalmente se desarrollan en ámbitos artísticos, culturales y son, por instinto, las amas de casa perfectas. Aunque también se les ha enrolado en la milicia como "carnada", teniendo altos rangos por el grado de riesgo que conlleva su condición. Son dados de baja una vez que crean un lazo con un alfa, teniendo protección gubernamental hasta el momento de su menopausia, donde pierden la capacidad de concebir y tienen menor probabilidad de ataques sexuales./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3629632950c16442e8ad3c1d414c5f7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"LAZOS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c78f1b16b7c5368350d285da32798e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega o beta en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Esto muchas veces ocurre dentro del acto sexual, por lo que es muy poco probable que sea controlado cuando se trata de omegas o alfas jóvenes. La mordida en el cuello significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas, o entre beta y omega. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo. Esto ayuda con fines de reproducción, ya que al crear el lazo, las hormonas masculinas ayudan a que el bebé quede fijo en el omega o el beta./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fcab6414059560d749314d69eea4569"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La mordida además, como se mencionaba antes, ayuda al omega a controlar el celo, haciendo que se presente en menor intensidad, además de dejar una "huella" en el omega, el cual aleja a los "depredadores"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9689288609e8dfa776d97180fe7143fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿CÓMO CONOZCO MI GÉNERO?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a938722288aa282dc074dc3236b863cb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los primeros años de vida es difícil identificar el género de los subhumanos. Desde hace dos décadas, cuando se creía que los alfas, omegas y betas estaban extintos por falta de regulación, alta tasa de mortandad por enfermedades, violaciones y falta de medicación, se decidió crear una ley donde todos los niños a partir de los 8 años se someten a un examen médico el cual determina su género y la medicación necesaria./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da31a7febedc0659bcee5b05901fd45"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De esa forma la producción de supresores se controla con mayor facilidad y se llega a los responsables de una forma más fácil en dado caso de ataque sexual a los omegas o los betas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b89a1e1e212ffd743dbfc3ec17930a5d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los supresores son medicamentos que ayudan a los omegas a controlar su celo, para poder llevar una vida regular mientras lo pasan. Como su nombre lo indica, suprimen la expulsión de feromonas y ayudan a regular los síntomas del celo. Pueden ser inyectados o de vía oral. El medicamento únicamente puede ser obtenido por los padres del omega en cuestión o por la pareja del beta, y debido a su fórmula sólo pueden ser administrados después de los 14 años, ya que es un medicamento fuerte y sólo si ya ha tenido su primer celo, y de ser administrado prematuramente puede llegar incluso a la muerte del omega o beta en cuestión./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ba9f1756776c1e2e68ec94ed35ce76"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El primer celo de los omegas aparece a los 14 años en promedio, aunque se han registrado casos donde llega a los 9 años, y en otras ocasiones ha llegado hasta los 17./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a238bca1afa6ba0a2b7f82b3d7cf4c8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Debido a esto, en la última década, se han creado instituciones especiales donde se resguardan a los menores que han entrado en celo, para salvaguardar su integridad y que puedan desarrollar una infancia digna./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4573f466c8b7bf138bf839e93293ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hasta ahora se desconoce la causa del desencadenamiento de los celos en los omegas menores, aunque muchos lo ligan al factor "alfa"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ab32b2304933c62712d65261b32c7c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"FACTOR ALFA/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1213332936126207aae10a3f59b3ee2d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Muchas de las parejas actuales dentro de los sub-humanos fueron creadas por convicción. Se conocen, se aman, se casa, se marcan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f71c27845458e63e307cde73473f6a1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin embargo, en fechas recientes, se ha descubierto mediante investigación endocrinológica, que el factor alfa es un desencadenante para que los menores de 14 años comiencen sus celos. Es por el encuentro con su pareja destinada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ad41bbe14054ab5a0e329198befb24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dentro de las muchas mutaciones del gen sub humano se encuentra aquél dentro de los tres géneros el cual los hace tener una "persona destinada". Es una pareja la cual, en conjunto, son capaces de crear sub humanos con mejores capacidades físicas, y los cuales se ha detectado son inmunes a todo tipo de virus, siendo muy valiosos dentro de la comunidad científica, ya que gracias a sus genes recesivos se pueden completar mapas de enfermedades que afectan a la humanidad entera./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d6f7c8a13f574c9e2758b30775e5a5b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No todos los días nos podemos topar con una pareja destinada. Sin embargo, cuando esto ocurre, es un milagro que va más allá de las expectativas de la comunidad científica./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604df213b092274aa9bd9ff04335bb7c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Es un milagro que va de la mano al amor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd30b2db82ce3648d29763e6f79a30f"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="413f73dfba5ba346da63447daf51d139"La mujer de cabellos plateados cerró su libro y miró a su hijo. El pequeño se encontraba ya en el mundo de los sueños, por lo que sólo lo arropó y le dio un beso en su frente, acomodando sus cabellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12eb2804ab1baccc7046ace9d80ea874"Salió de la habitación apagando la luz, y deseándole una buena noche a su niño. Él pronto cumpliría la edad para hacerle el examen físico protocolario. Sus ojos azules miraron a la nada. De verdad deseaba que su hijo tuviera un milagro, y encontrara a su pareja predestinada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dddcae0fd05b180a10702c38b6ce1c1"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c0236fa7c2a9a9d845b2707fd443ee"Hola mis amores! aquí con un nuevo proyecto de fanfic... será algo corto (eso espero) así que espero que les guste, hoy sí buscaré la forma de poner buen lemon y no andarme con mamadas xD /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c2d5d76cded63dcbf140094f94caa2"Ay ya, bye/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de28fd4263f0aba7522cb07a31bdbfc3"Los amito mucho, cuídense, vean mucho porno, y dense xD /p


End file.
